


Afterwork Party

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Heaven & Hell Bingo 2019 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bodyguard Sam, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Multi, Not Related, Rockstar Castiel, Rockstar Dean, Secret Relationship, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: When Sam finally reached his trailer, he wanted to get out of his clothes and take a shower only to find...his trailer already being occupied.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Heaven & Hell Bingo 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307618
Kudos: 49
Collections: Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN Poly, Sam Winchester Bingo





	Afterwork Party

**Author's Note:**

> Heaven and Hell Bingo Square: Rock Star AU  
> Kink Bingo Square: Established Relationship  
> Poly Bingo Square: Celebrity AU  
> Crow’s Bingo Square: Surprise I’m home  
> Sam W. Bingo Square: Sam in leather 
> 
> My Beta for this fic is my friend and sister in trouble [Imoshen](https://mrsimoshen.tumblr.com/)

Sam was thankful that the way to his trailer was barely lit because he could tug on his damn leather pants as much as he wanted. Most found him hot and sexy in his leather pants and they were useful in his job as a bodyguard of a famous rock band. Fluids he rather not named could easily be wiped off leather pants where jeans would be ruined, a big plus point, but his man-bits always complained about the confining space in said pants.  
  
Trying to free his crushed-feeling man-bits from the leather prison, Sam sighed heavily when he reached his trailer.  
  
The night was almost over and it had taken forever to make all the fans go away after the concert was over. He was looking forward to free himself completely from his leather prison and sweat-soaked t-shirt.  
  
Frowning when the door to his trailer opened without the key, Sam really hoped he didn’t have to kick some crazy fan out of his trailer...or worse.  
  
Opening the door all the way, Sam slowly walked into his trailer only to find it already occupied but not by a crazy fan like he feared but...by Dean, the lead singer of the band.  
  
Dean was lying spread-eagled on his front in Sam’s bed, buck-naked and with his arms and legs tied to the corners of the bed.  
  
Lifting one eyebrow when he saw Dean tense up, Sam closed the door behind himself. Dean jumped as much as he could, tied up as he was, and Sam smirked. Dean couldn’t know who just came into the trailer because Dean couldn’t turn around.  
  
Sam’s gaze fell on a sticky note on the floor in front of the bed and he picked it up without making a sound or making himself known any more than the closed door already did.  
  
_“He was naughty and needs a reminder. Have fun. - C”_  
  
Grinning, Sam crumbled the note in his hand and threw it into the trashcan next to the door.  
  
One of the benefits of this job was his relationship with Dean and Castiel, the bassist of the band. Well, they had to hide their relationship but Sam didn’t care. He could have what others could only drool and dream about and he was about to have a nice piece of ass served on a silver plate.  
  
Stripping out of his shirt, Sam opened his belt only to let it drop to the floor loudly. Dean jumped again and whimpered but the sound was muffled and only then did Sam notice the leather stripes marking Dean’s face.  
  
Not only had Castiel left him a perfectly tied up present, no, he even went so far as to silence their usually pretty loud bird.  
  
After Sam was free from his boots and leather pants, he closed his hand around his already half-hard cock and went to kneel on the bed.  
  
His weight made the bed dip and Dean made another muffled sound.  
  
“That’s a way to end a long day, pretty bird. I’m going to enjoy this after-work party before I send you on your way, my pretty bird.”  
  
Dean struggled on the bed but Sam only grinned and placed his hands on Dean’s ass to spread his cheeks apart and take a look at his little bird’s hole.  
  
Just like he expected, he found a plug shoved into his bird’s hole...with another sticky note attached to the wide base of the toy.  
  
Laughing, Sam picked up the note, unfolded it, but used his left hand to grind the plug deep into Dean without bothering to answer the muffled cries.  
  
_“Already filled and slick. Not going to cum. Enjoy. - C”_  
  
Rolling his eyes, Sam let go of the plug and reached between Dean’s legs...only to find what he was already expecting. Castiel, the kinky bastard, had put Dean into a cockcage only to leave him waiting for Sam.  
  
Kneading the warm flesh of Dean’s ass, Sam pulled the plug out to watch lube and cum drip from his hole.  
  
“You have to tell me later what you did to piss Cas off like this, little bird. Not that I’m going to complain but I want to know if you earned some of my more...creative ideas or if fucking you sore is enough.”  
  
Thrusting t in without acknowledging Dean’s whimpered answer, Sam fucked his boyfriend like he didn’t care at all and as if Dean was nothing but a hole to get off in.  
  
It was one of his favourite kinks to play out with his boyfriends. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
